


Overheat

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, 游了 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito





	Overheat

鸿上了见踏进玄关时，机器人正在收拾茶几上散落的饮料罐。残留的液体从铝制容器边缘淌到玻璃平面上，险些就要弄脏地毯。既然不在这里，那么藤木游作多半去了房间into the vrains，毕竟这家伙并不热爱外出。  
白昼渐长，上升的温度也开始让人困扰。在回家路上的时候，衣服被汗水黏在身上的触感让人格外不快。想要快点冲个澡。然而打开房间后，他顿时觉得这里可能遭受了非法入侵。衣柜的门完全敞开，里面空空荡荡，床上从枕头到床单都被洗劫一空，唯独床头柜上的电脑和闹钟倒是好端端地在原本的地方。  
头疼的鸿上了见敲了敲对面的房门，才发现自己的衣物寝具杂乱无章地堆成了一座小山。伸手推开一部分布料，埋在底下的藤木游作才显出身形。  
“所以都跟你说过，不要搬空我的衣柜。”  
“为什么现在才回来。”  
“……”  
“中午的时候你应该经过了这边，我感觉到了。”  
“那个时候事还没办完。”  
“我认为你完全可以回来一趟再出去。第一，你中午要吃午饭，可以回来一起吃；第二，这么长时间你不在家，我很不安；第三，我想见你。”  
几乎每天都能见面，这人到底在说什么？  
沉着冷静的playmaker，到了现实中的易感期实在是不讲道理。作为一个Beta，鸿上了见并没有任何本能的对应方法。一般来说，Omega才是受生理周期影响大的性别，然而也有一部分Alpha具有易感期，在这个期间得不到伴侣足够的陪伴，精神状况就十分容易波动。  
为此困扰的鸿上了见曾经找了个易感期外的时段和藤木游作严肃探讨人生大事。传说中Alpha和Omega一般都能找到命中注定对应的伴侣，藤木应当突破自己的社交障碍，试图找到将来那个会和自己干柴烈火伉俪情深缠缠绵绵到天涯的Omega。  
藤木游作皱眉思考三分钟，然后果断地拒绝了这个提议：“我觉得你比那些Omega好闻多了。”  
“我分析过很多次，包括个人分析和系统分析。可能是小时候的事情让你产生了依赖感，加上link sense的影响，导致你产生了一定的执念。但我希望你明白，这个和那个是两回事，我是个Beta，连标记都做不了。”  
“那我们可以戴戒指。不够明显的话多戴几个。孩子的名字你决定就好。”  
“你不要只听最后一句！而且我没有同意后面那件事。”  
藤木游作从布料堆里升起来，埋进对方的领口，胡乱地蹭来蹭去。空调一边输送冷气一边发出单调的噪音，然而炽热的温度依然从肌肤接触的地方传来，以不容抗拒的力度。  
“明天我会在家。”鸿上了见话音落下，禁锢住他上半身的手臂才稍稍放松。  
虽然还是被抱怨了，但是起码在外面没有收到任何短信和电话，让鸿上了见免于掩饰家里有个易感期Alpha的事实——作为一个Beta，他闻不到身上沾染的信息素，自以为别人感觉不到他的小男友留下的痕迹。  
所以他决定多少给些奖励。  
藤木游作紧张得浑身僵硬，或许是低着头的原因，他觉得身上的血液都在往脸和脑袋上涌。  
即便尝试分散精力去盯鸿上了见头顶翘起的呆毛，没过两秒他还是会忍不住转回视线。对方咬着他的长裤拉链慢慢扯下，嘴唇和脸颊蹭在粗糙的布料上，掩没在身旁那堆衣物的阴影里，看不清表情。  
藤木游作只觉得关键部位隐隐作痛，然而必须抑制住身体内开始攒动的欲望，否则一定会弄伤对方。Beta的生殖器官并不是为了接纳Alpha而发育完成的，也不像Omega的身体那样，在接收到信息素的刺激后就立马能调整到好状态。  
在藤木游作试图移开视线研究天花板不久后，腿根骤然传来柔软的触感。鸿上了见的脸颊伴随着动作时不时擦过内侧的皮肤，湿滑的舌尖安抚着躁动不安的部位。温和得如同亲吻的行为却无法让热度下降分毫，在alpha不自觉地挺腰之后，鸿上了见无奈地垂下眼睫，原本撑在一边的手包裹住分身下的囊袋，试图把尺寸可观的性器含进去，在缓缓吞咽的同时还要注意不让牙齿磕到神经密集的地方。还未照顾到根部，直到口腔最深处的空间就已经被塞得满满当当。略微窒息的状态让他下意识喘息，然而呼吸的同时收紧的喉咙让口腔内的性器轮廓更加清晰，仿佛连深处也一并被侵犯着。  
这样的反应却让藤木游作十分受用，甚至险些就这么交代出来。床单被抓皱，顺着鬓角淌下的汗水滑过起伏的喉结，隐没在领口里。  
“那个，我差不多……”  
鸿上了见毫无反应，只是继续着。面颊被撑大的模样就像进食中的花栗鼠一样无辜，泛红的肤色看上去却充满色气。  
眼看就要来不及了，藤木游作只能匆忙抬起对方的下巴。不幸的是依然晚了一步，乳白的粘稠液体不止溅到脸上，连原本有着清爽印象的纯白和浅蓝色发丝都变得黏黏糊糊。意识到发生了什么的鸿上了见推开他，赶紧抓出几张床头的抽纸，匆忙清理起来。擦拭几下后，腰间突然沉重起来，他才想起大事不妙。藤木游作抱紧他，一边发出委屈的哀鸣一边轻轻咬着他的大腿。并不至于引起多少疼痛的力道却格外糟糕，更何况他已经有些反应了。  
“别太乱来。”  
“不会勉强你的，我保证。”  
鬼才会信一个易感期的alpha。鸿上了见在内心翻了个白眼，有点忐忑地解起扣子。原本打算在这期间做好心理建设，然而没一会儿，就被贴上来索吻的人扒了个干净。  
“听话……嗯……游作，别闹……”  
还没做什么扩张就被抓住腿顶着穴口，他原本打算瞪过去，迎上的是对方在易感期作用下格外容易释放情绪的眼瞳。万一在床上弄哭了一个alpha，也真的不会是什么值得炫耀的事情。而对方其实也并不打算让他遭受疼痛，虽然这可能意味着有什么别的东西需要被牺牲。  
大腿外侧被手臂紧紧禁锢住，在内侧抽动的是不久前在自己眼前解放过一次的肉棒。鸿上了见的手肘压在枕头上，胸前的项链随着撞击不断晃动着，微凉的触感不时击打着胸口。两人份的体液将交合的部分润湿，敏感的会阴就像有阵阵电流窜过。光洁的背部被毫无章法地啄吻着，时而又有牙齿轻轻磨过，让平时掩藏在衣物下的皮肤微微发痒。由于身体之间贴得过于紧密，他时常觉得alpha硕大的性器就要挺进自己的后穴，有些难堪地回想起之前是如何被深入探索，甚至被灌入太多种子而不小心让精液漏出来弄脏了地毯。  
藤木游作亲吻着他的后颈，不知有意无意地噬咬着腺体附近。分明知道alpha尺寸的恐怖之处，但即便是Beta，食髓知味的身体也已经无法满足于温吞的快感。从血液的内部叫嚣着，想要更多，想要被填满，想要更加令人目眩神迷的快感。  
“游作。”  
对方的动作停了下来：“不舒服吗？”  
“不进来吗？……明天没有工作安排。”  
在这种情况下还能忍住的alpha一定能立地成佛，而藤木游作显然不属于这个范畴。鸿上了见翻过身后被捞到他的腿上，粘滑的液体被涂抹进深处，playmaker平常用来抽卡的手指带来的触感，此刻正在和他身体中最隐秘的快感联结。  
“放松一点，了见。也差不多习惯了吧。”  
这不是习惯不习惯的问题，而是你上次在里面成结的时候，我真的觉得自己快死了。鸿上了见回想起那连续十几分钟大脑一片空白仿佛意识消散的经历，还是心有余悸。  
原本对于Beta就有些超规格的性器在成结时进一步胀大，不仅是内壁被撑到极致，仿佛连未发育完全的生殖腔都要被打开一般，连周围的脏器都被压迫住。不断溢出的精液不仅灌满内部，还一直渗到床单上，因为洗不干净只能整个换掉。最糟糕的是由于射得太深，本以为已经清理干净了，出门后不久却又有残留的部分淌下来弄湿了内裤，也不知道会不会被路过的人发现沾染上的alpha气味。  
鸿上了见趴在对方的肩膀上，被不住顶弄的同时，只能竭力抑制喘息。声音如果大起来，这家伙只会更失控。看不见对方表情的姿势有些遗憾，同时也让他安心。或许自己也无法摆脱潜意识的影响，一旦对上视线，他害怕自己被夺走主动权，完全沉溺在对方给予的快感中。不仅是敞开身体，而是放空大脑交出一切，这种令人麻痹的、似乎连意识都能飘浮到云端之上的境地，实在太过危险。  
然而下一刻对方就把他推倒在柔软的床铺上，手指被紧紧扣住，短暂的空虚后身体被重新满足。鸿上了见心虚地转开视线，却被抵住鼻尖夺走了视野。  
“我们必须在一起的原因有三点。”  
藤木游作凝视着他。  
END


End file.
